Babysitting Asuka
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: For all those who wish to see what should have happened when Natsu and Lucy were Babysitting Asuka. A cute NaLu fanfiction for the fairy tail lover's.


Babysitting Asuka

The well-known fairy tail couple left on a day long mission, they asked Natsu and Lucy to watch over their precious little daughter, Asuka for the day.

"Ne, ne, Natsu-nii…." The little Asuka called up to him.

"Hai, Asuka?" he looked at her wondering why she called him instead of Lucy.

"Let's play a game!" she yelled pulling out her toy gun.

"Ok! I'm fired up!" he roared! Everyone gathered around the excitement. "Now whoever loses has to be the slave for the other person all day." He stated.

"Ok" she complied.

"I'm gonna win this!" he yelled then told what game they were going to play.

Lucy stared at Natsu, "he's such a kid..." she thought to herself. A few minutes later Natsu lost and Asuka had won.

"Now act like a horse!" she commanded.

"Fine…" Natsu said pouting while getting on all fours, so she could climb on his back. The whole guild laughed at him.

"I can't believe a little girl beat him at his own game!" Gary said grabbing his aching sides, laughing even harder falling on the floor.

"Now let's go around town" Asuka demanded. Natsu froze,

"Wait, please don't make me do this outside of the guild." He begged her.

She pouted, "Then hold my hand and swing me while we walk around town." Holding her hands out to Natsu and Lucy. They walked out of the guild hand in hand with her. The guild whistled, Lucy turned to see a group of girls fanning Mira, who looked like she had just fainted. They walked the path that Lucy normally takes to get hoe. The people who saw them stopped what they were doing and started whispering to each other pointing at them. When they got to the main market Asuka let go of their hands and ran to a shop window. She froze, her eyes fixed on a tiny trinket in the store. Lucy stood there, staring through the window trying to see what the little girl was looking at. Natsu opened the door and she darted in, Natsu and Lucy followed her lead. She picked a snow globe and started to cry.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Lucy asked while looking over her with concerned eyes, she wiped the tears from the little girls face.

"Th…..this used to be m..my mommy and daddy's me..memento from a mission." She stuttered.

"What!?" Lucy said confused.

"If it's so important to the why is here?" Natsu asked Asuka like she knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know, every time we pass this shop they look sad then start to talk about the pass, but then smile and go back to the way they were before." She told Natsu and Lucy.

"How about we go do some small jobs around the town, so we can earn some Jewels and you can get back the snow globe!?" Lucy suggested to her. The rest of the day the whole group went around and did small jobs that were safe for Asuka. By the end of the day they had enough to buy the snow globe, so they went back to the store and bought the snow globe.

"Thank you Natsu and Lucy!" she said hugging them both very tightly. "Hey Lucy, do you and Natsu ever kiss?" Asuka asked her.

Lucy blushed hard,"wh…what….. NO!"

"This kid has some Adult thoughts…." Natsu said his face lightly pink from the thought of kissing Lucy.

"Why? Mommy and Daddy do it all the time?" she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well were not your Mommy and Daddy, Asuka." Lucy said blushing harder.

Asuka turned to Natsu with a smirk on her face and said, "Natsu kiss her."

"Wh… your not serious are you!?" Lucy stuttered blushing (if possible) even harder at the thought of kissing Natsu, her best friend, her partner.

"But you said that you would listen and do whatever I told you…." Asuka said with a pout on her face about to cry.

"Come on Luce, it's just a kiss it's not like it's going to kill us." Natsu said turning to face Lucy.

"Wait! You're not serious Natsu are you!?" she yelled. Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, her face was darker then Erza's Scarlet hair. Natsu inched closer and closer. Lucy froze the second she felt his warm breath on her cheek, their lips were only one centimeter apart from meeting when Asuka cried out. Natsu and Lucy flinched at the sudden out brust them looked at her.

"Give that back! It's important to my mommy and daddy!" She yelled, shooting at some guy in the sky that stole her snow globe. The tiny pebbles hit the man, but did not do anything to help the predicament at hand. "why? I hit him over and over, but it did nothing!?" she yelled crying.

"Asuka try it again." Natsu instructed her. She nodded and shot, Natsu covered her face, shooting his fire and hitting the man who stole her snow globe. "wow Asuka! You got him!" Natsu cheered for her.

"Wait that accuracy….." Lucy thought back to the game they chose to play….

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now here's what were going to play….. The person breaks this bottle first will win." Natsu said as he placed it on a lamp stand. "But, we have to stand all the way over there." He pointed nearly to the other side of the guild._

"_Hey Natsu! That is no fair for her she's only a little girl you should give her a handicap!" someone from the crowd yelled to him._

"_No I can't do that…. Later on in life when she has to go on missions and fight bad people do you think they are going to give her a handicap?" Natsu asked them._

"_n..No-o" the person stammered._

"_Well then this should be a lesson, life isn't always going to just give you what you want or need you have to fight for it…" Natsu said firmly. He looked at everyone who stood there with their mouths a gape, "What?" he looked at them confused._

_Gray walked up to him with a weird look plastered on his face, "Who are you and where is the reall Natsu?!" his look changing to pure hate._

"_HUH?! YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu yelled at him getting in his face._

"_Natsu…." He looked down to see a teary eyed Asuka, "you said you would play with me first." She said with a small sniffle._

"_Oh yeah let's start!" he yelled dragging her to the position. "Are you ready?" he looked at her._

"_YUP!" she beamed up at him._

"_READY….. AIM…. FIRE!", and the battle went on its way._

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "So he can be considerate, and a nice guy?" she thought to herself. Lucy walked up the rest of her small group.

They started heading back to the Guild when Asuka said, "Natsu, you still didn't do my _**Last**_ command" she stated turning to face him.

"Oh yeah…" he said turning to Lucy, before he could make a move Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed hard then turned to Asuka,

"Was that good enough?" she asked her.

"Uuummm…. Not quite." She stated. They both turned and looked at Natsu, who had a faint blush on his cheek. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her strait into a kiss, her eyes were wide and full of shock at first, but they slowly started to close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands wrapped around her body doing the same, pulling her closer. After a minute or so the two broke apart panting, Asuka stared wide eyed at them. "Ok, good enough!" said the little girl who preceded to skip in front of them heading back to the guild. When they got back to the guild Asukas' parents were there waiting. "Mommy! Daddy!" Asuka yelled running towards them giving them a tight hug. Natsu and Lucy stood back and watched. "Mommy, Daddy look!" she said showing them the snow globe.

"Wh….What? How?" they asked confused.

"Ah! Don't worry we did safe jobs around town, to earn money for her to get the snow globe." Lucy said smiling at them.

"Thanks so much!" Bisca said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Mommy, Daddy guess what also happened!?"Asuka said tugging on their clothing.

"What?" they both asked.

"Natsu and Lucy kissed!" she yelled, the whole guild froze, then turned toward Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was blushing so hard her face looked like Erza's hair, then the whole guild erupted into cheers shouting about how they finally were together, and that it was only a matter of time. Bisca and Alzack smiled at the two blushing teens, then took Asuka's hand and left to take her home. When the guild had calmed down, from their celebration and stopped asking for the details on the day's events' (Preferably Mira) Natsu and Lucy left. They walked hand in hand to Lucy's house, Lucy bid her goodbye to Natsu, and turned to open her door. When Natsu suddenly grabbed her arm and twirled her around then kissed her. They shared a long and passionate kiss, when they broke apart they were blushing like crazy.

"Night Luce" Natsu whispered in her ear and ran off heading to his home. She walked into her apartment and sighed. Today was a great day and she knew it would only get better from now on…..

-Mean while back at the guild-

"so it was all Asuka's doing?" Mira smiled an evil smile. "I guess I should have Gray and Juvia babysit her next time…" she smirked and went back to wishing the dishes.

_Gray shivers for some odd feeling_

**-THE END-**

**Author's note: **

**This is my first "posted" fanfiction, but the second I ever wrote! So please review and give any tips for an newbie like me!**

**-thanks fairy tail-cedes :3**


End file.
